


Gossiping leads to nothing

by Smol00Bean



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smol00Bean/pseuds/Smol00Bean
Summary: Just random conversations and passing about rumors





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hai.

"Hey"

"What?"

"Have ya heard it yet?"

"Tell me"

"You didn't heard it?"

"What?"

"Really?"

"..."

"Okay, okay! I'll tell ya"

"I'm not interested anymore."

"What. Why?"

"Scram."


	2. There's this guy...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "so someone's interested---"
> 
> .
> 
> "Ooooiiii! STOP RUNNING DAMNIT"  
> "Aaannnd there my cousin go. Geez."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halo

"Why did you run?"

"..."

"So ya really heard it?"

"...💢"

"Ya!"

* * *

"Why did you speed up?! Look at yourself, almost hyperventilating. Did that guy's words affected you that much? I told you he's a scammer."

"..."

"Oi. Say something. Talk to me."

"Your nagging is annoying. I didn't hear anything from before. Got busy staring at ducks"

"Eh. No way. You really didn't hear that guy? So cruel of you"

"So? What did 'that guy' said? That I'm handsome? Beautiful? Gorgeous? Or was he a recruiter? A hater? Your fan? What? ...Why are you looking at me like that?"

"..you didn't recognize that guy?"

"Nope. Nada."

"... That..."

"What?"

"...you didn't see his face? His appearance? Ya know, the guy who you bumped with when you tripped?"

"Ah? There was?"

". Sometimes, your memory loss confuses me. You remember the events that was years ago and not the present."

"Tch."

"..That guy said that he was your long lost older brother.....you two really look similar it was scary."

"... I was an orphan, in case you forgot."

"Yes. But what if he really was your brother? I even told him not to scam you and then you suddenly walked away."

"..." "Your uncle and aunty only had me."

"Argh. Whatever. If we see that guy again, make sure to look at his face and if you ever feel anything, brother vibe, sibling vibe, whatever vibe that you feel friendly towards him, make sure to call me and I'll settle it."

"...is your position threatened? I didn't know you were such a protective cousin."

"Nevermind calling me, I'll just stick close to you."

"HEY, PUT ME DOWN!"

"Eyyy~ you've sprained your ankle so be glad and suck up to your great cousin HAHA"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. Just this. Chill.


	3. I found her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another one

"so.."

"Yeah. I found her."

"And..?"

"He's a guy."

"Which means?"

"She dressed up.?"

"No! That's not your sibling. Your facial features are too common so that must be why you think that guy looks the same."

"I'm really sure it's my little sister."

*Sighs* "Fine. I'll help."

"Thanks."

___

"Common face? Really?"

"It's to convince that psycho not to kidnap that 'sibling' of his"

"Will he really be that desperate to take a stranger away?"

"He does everything in his pace but he trusts me so he might not kidnap the target within this week without consulting me."

"Isn't that too extreme? He's not impulsive."

"That's because you've only joined for two months now."

"Oh? Are you also his childhood friend?"

"I'm his guardian."

"..."

"Really! I'm really his guardian!"

"...okay, let's say you are his guardian. What are you gonna do with the potential sibling that the young master informed you of?"

"Hey, believe me. I'm really his guardia-ack! Ow."

"So?"

"...Hey, can you at least pretend to feel sorry for my knee?"

"I'm not the one who bumped his knee with the desk."

"Ugh. Well, I need to search the surveillance cameras to see which one. He didn't provide me with anything. Only that the guy looks like him."

"Then that's not hard at all. So how many years have you been with the young master?"

"I found and adopted him since I was seven."

"...okay. I'll help you with the search."

"You don't believe me at all!"

**Author's Note:**

> Really. This is just this haha.


End file.
